


Do You Believe in Magic?

by grunge_ish



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Nephlim, Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Coran is Nephlim, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is a Human, Keith is Vampire, Lance is a werewolf, Lotor is a Warlock, M/M, Matt is Mostly Human, Other, Pidge is a Witch, Shiro and Allura work together, Shiro is Nephlim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Pidge is a witch living in the Shadow Market with their best friend Lance.One day Lance comes home with an invitation to a party hosted by the most troublesome person, likely in the world, Lotor, a rouge warlock with a huge fortune.What happens after is certainly worth the trouble they may cause.





	Do You Believe in Magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceDadStatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDadStatus/gifts).



 

    "Ircina, it's lovely to see you again, how is your wife? Mifiale's hip is healing up nicely right?" The goblin in front of Pidge nodded her head. They had known the goblins wives for as long as they remember. Their parents had never really been around, mostly working and such. So they hired nannies, they couldn't see that the nannies they had hired weren't normal, they didn't have the Sight. But Pidge did.

    "Yes. Thanks to your potions of course." Ircina had simply mentioned that Mifiale had been injured in the war, but by that time Pidge was already making a potion to help with the pain and to regrow the broken bone. Pidge smiled softy and shook their head. 

    "Mifiale is a strong woman, you can't give me all the credit." Ircina smiled and grabbed the potion Pidge was holding out to her. Another potion to help heal the ligaments in Mifiale's hip. 

    "Thank you again. Now, I must get home, Mifiale is strong and your potions help, but I still worry about her." Pidge nodded in understanding. Ircina had always been a worrier. Even when Pidge was just finding out about the ShadowWorld. 

    "Of course, have a good day Ircina!" Pidge waved goodbye to the goblin who had mostly raised her. Noticing that the sun was coming up, they closed their shop and waited for their roommate Lance to come home.

    It was a full moon, so he had to be with his family/pack, but he would be home soon with wounds he didn't remember getting. They made themselves busy by grabbing the gauze and tonics they would need to treat him. As they moved around, they saw the almost concealed packs of paper. Pidge's brother, Matt had been missing for six years. They wanted to find him so badly, but the case went cold almost three years ago. 

    "Pidge?" Lance's voice broke through the memories of Matt and refocused them. They moved their eyes away from the packs of paper. It would do them no good right now. 

    "Yeah?" Lance stumbled into Pidge's workspace with a gashes all over his legs and arms, shirt torn in half, but a blindingly bright smile on his face. They got to work fixing his wounds immediately.

   "You won't believe who I just ran into!" Pidge rolled their eyes and Lance's awestruck tone. By the sound of itch had run into a celebrity or maybe just a really attractive person. Lance wasn't very hard to read when he got excited.

    "By the looks of it, you just ran into a demon who wanted to eat you for breakfast." It was Lance's turn to roll his eyes. He handed Pidge an impossibly shiny piece of paper. "No way." It was an invitation to the warlock Lotor's birthday party.

    "Believe it. I ran into him before I shifted and I don't even remember what he said, because I too bust thinking about how beautiful he was, but he handed me this and then kissed my hand and I guess we're invited." Pidge couldn't help but laugh at their roommate. Leave it to Lance to be too distracted by someone's level of attractiveness to hear what they are saying. "Don't laugh at me Pidge! Just because you have the blessing of being asexual doesn't mean that all of us do."

    "Lance McClain, you would rather sell your soul to a demon than be asexual and don't you dare deny it." Pidge's voice was joking as they finished wrapping Lance's wounds up.

     "You're right, but did you have to call me out like that?"

     "If I didn't call you out on your bullshit, what kind of friend would I be?"

     "A good one." Pidge punched Lance in the shoulder. "Ow! I guess I deserved that." Pidge just nodded. "Anyway, Lotor's party is tonight. Will you help me get ready?"

     "How mad would you be if I said no?" Lance picked up and threw a shoe at them. They dodged it easily. "I'm joking obviously! You have to help me too though, you're the one with a fashion sense."


End file.
